Perseus Jackson: Legacy
by Lady Alice101
Summary: After 1000 years the gods finally spill on why December 31st is the worst day of the year. It's because of Percy's death. OneShot


_**When a full sentence is in italics, it is a memory or a flash back. **_

**Perseus Jackson's Legacy **

**December thirty-first, 3012. **

It was a cloudy night out. You would think that December thirty-first would a fun day. A day of celebrations. But it wasn't. At least, not for Chiron. The rest of the camp was consumed in celebrations . . . inside.

Because although the stars were out, it was pouring rain. They had cleared out the Hermes cabin (somehow) as it was the largest cabin – filled with kids under thirteen years of age; and of course Hermes' children – with the most room. A disco ball was spinning around in the centre of the room nd music blared from the speakers.

Outside, plants were shriveling at a speed that wouldn't seem possible to mortals. All mail had been halted for the day. No Iris Messages could get through. The sun had been dull throughout the day and the moon now didn't shine at all. And the worst thing?

The ocean. Throughout the country, record breaking waves hit the shores all over the world. The sea was a colorless grey. Over all the fault lines, earthquakes hit.

This had happened for the past 1,000 years, though this was the worst since 2012.

Everyone had wondered what had the gods so upset, but no-one had enquired about it – because this was the one day of the year that Chiron locked himself up in the Big House and refused for anyone to come in.

Outside, the rain picked up again, and lightning crackled across the sky. Chiron looked out his window as all the phenomenal weather reached its climax at 9:31pm. Then it stopped.

Everything stopped. As if it had decided that it was bored and wanted a change.

Plants stopped doing anything. The moon halted in the sky, and the rain ceased to exist. The clouds disappear and the water receded calmly, no waves breaking at all.

Then everything was normal.

Chiron sighed. Another year. Now everyone would wait another to remember Perseus Jackson.

Of course the campers knew nothing of the man. Why would they have? His legacy had not been recorded anywhere. The gods refused to speak of him, as did Chiron. He wasn't in any history books.

No-one had an inkling of what the young boy had done for them. Why the gods were so kind to one another, when it clearly stated in all text books and over the internet that the gods were everything _but_ nice to each other. Why Artemis didn't discriminate against boys – instead she gave them _one _chance to prove themselves. Why Ares didn't pick fights with demi-gods. Why Poseidon and Athena could have calm conversations with each other. Why the Zeus and Hades cabins only sometimes had an inhabitant – and at the most, five. Why Poseidon's cabin had had only two people live in it for 1,000 years, both of whom were now dead.

And why every demi-god was claimed before they turned thirteen.

You could say Perseus Jackson had done a lot for camp Half-Blood.

On Half-Blood Hill, a lone person sat at the base of Thalia's tree and cried.

Up on Olympus, Poseidon sat in his throne dejectedly. Well, everyone did. No-one said a word. Everyone stared at the floor.

A fire started in the middle of the room and everyone looked up.

One by one, the gods each gave a blessing. To Perseus Jackson. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, he would receive these blessings.

ASDF

The next day, camp resumed as normal. Demigods climbed the rock wall. Others did archery. Other did Ancient Greek lessons.

And that afternoon, everyone gather in the amphitheatre for a campfire and a story.

One camper asked a particular question that Chiron had been dreading.

"Why were the gods upset yesterday?"

"The gods have sworn me to an oath that says I cannot reveal any information . . . and even if it was not forbidden, I would have trouble speaking of it." Chiron said hesitantly.

"If you will not, then I shall," someone said behind Chiron. Everyone looked over at the source of the sound. It was Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon," Chiron bowed. Most of the campers had never seen any of the gods before, and were quite shocked at the turn of events.

Up the back of the amphitheatre, the lone person who was at Half-blood Hill, entered silently into the area. They sat at the back of the group, their hood up. If everyone had not been so distracted by Poseidon's presence, they would have noticed the person walked with a limp, that he had bright green eyes and that he had black hair.

"Lord Poseidon . . . are you sure? I know that this . . ." Chiron couldn't think of the right thing to say.

Up the back, the man smiled slightly.

"_Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's . . . it's for the best."_

"_Okay, sir."_

"_I mean . . . This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time."_

"_Right."_

"_No, no. Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say . . . you're not normal. That's nothing to be –"_

"_Thanks. Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me."_

Poseidon smiled slightly. "I'm sure I won't be the only one."

Then, as if they were summoned, one by one the Olympians – even Hades and Persephone – teleported to the area.

Up the back, the man smiled genuinely at seeing them all. After all, he hadn't seen them in 1,000 years.

Everyone stared in wonder at them all. Chairs appeared behind them all, and they sat, needing no instruction.

"Who wants to start?" Chiron asked timidly.

"Well," Hera spoke, "I think we need to start back in 1942. You all know the Oracle of Delphi?"

"Of course they do," Apollo scoffed.

Everyone nodded enthusiastically.

"Well," Hera started, "World War two was a fight between the Big Three – Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. Zeus and Poseidon against Hades. That was so long ago, I cannot even remember what it was about. Anyways, during the war, the Oracle gave a prophecy.

**A Half-Blood of the Eldest gods,**

**Shall reach sixteen against all odds.**

**And see the world in endless sleep,**

**The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap.**

**A single choice shall end his days,**

**Olympus to preserve or raze.**_" _

All the gods kept quiet as they let that sink in. Gasps of enthusiasm and confusion spread throughout the camp, and whispers echoed around the space.

Hera cleared her throat and immediately everyone quieted down.

"So, the three made a pact. A pact that said they wouldn't have anymore children. Sadly, Zeus-" she threw in a wry glance in his direction, "-didn't keep to this, and broke the pact first. He had a daughter, Thalia Grace. Poseidon broke the pact second. He had son, Perseus Jackson. And Hades . . . well, Hades surprised us all."

"I'm faithful!" Hades grumbled from where he sat. Everyone looked over at the one person who lived in the Hades cabin.

"Okay, most of the time," Hades relented.

"Anyways, Hades did not break the pact," Hera continued. "Thalia Grace had a tragic end at the Top of Half-Blood hill. She fought monsters at the top of the hill, and when she died her father changed her into a tree, to preserve her. Her spirit created a barrier around the camp."

"Is that why no monster can get inside of camp?" someone yelled out.

"Yes," Hera replied.

"Before we all found out about Thalia," Poseidon started, "I sired another hero, Percy. No-one found out about him until he was twelve, several years after Thalia . . . changed. When he was twelve, Percy was chased from his home to camp by the Minotaur. The Minotaur-" accusing glance at Hades, "-uh, killed Percy's mother, Sally. Several months earlier, Zeus had accused me of stealing his Master Bolt. When he found out about Percy, he believed that I had commanded Percy to sneak into Olympus and steal the Master Bolt. Because of this, Percy was sent on a quest to retrieve the Master Bolt. And of course, we all thought we had the culprit."

All the Olympian's turned towards Hades.

"I always I get blamed!" he yelled, frustrated.

"That's because you're almost always _to _blame!" Poseidon laughed. "Anyway, in the time that he was on the Quest, he found Aphrodite's scarf and Ares' shield, killed Medusa, battled the three furies, fell from the Arch and survived, got into the Underworld and past Cerberus, defeated Hades, got his mother back – who Hades had took and actually not killed – found the Master Bolt, brought it to Olympus, found out who had actually stolen it and everyone involved in it and battled and defeated Ares, who had helped Luke, Son of Hermes, to steal the Master Bolt."

Everyone stared at Poseidon in awe.

"What?" he asked.

"That was his _first _quest?" someone yelled.

"Yes, it was," Athena took over. "For his second Quest, someone had poisoned Thalia's tree, and it was dying. You all know the Golden Fleece?"

Everyone turned to look at it, but couldn't see it from where they were. They all murmured 'yes's'.

"Well, on his second Quest, his best friend Grover, a satyr, was taken by Polyphemus. Percy had to go to Polyphemus' island to get his friend back. On the way there, he boarded the _Princess Andromeda, _which was the ship that Luke was on. Luke, the one who stole the Master Bolt. Anyways, on this Quest, Percy found out Luke was trying to raise Kronos."

Collective gasps went through out the area and up the back, the man grinned.

"_Each time a Half-Blood joins us, the Olympian's grow weaker and we grow stronger. _He _grows stronger."_

"_So? What so special . . . Whoa, you don't mean –"_

"_He is reforming. Little by little, we're calling his life force out of the pit. With every recruit who pledges out cause, another small piece appears-"_

"_That's disgusting!"_

"He was saved by Clarisse, a daughter of Ares, he went through being turned into a guinea pig by Circe, but my daughter, Annabeth, saved him. He helped Annabeth listen to the Sirens and not be killed by them. He went through Charybdis and Scylla to get into the Sea of Monster. Once in there, he got onto Polyphemus' island and saved Grover and Clarisse – who by this point had been captured also. He got the Fleece and then sent Clarisse back to camp, leaving him, Annabeth and Grover to get back themselves. While trying to figure out a way to return to camp, they came into contact with Luke. After tricking Luke, Percy was able to show Dionysus that Luke had been the one to poison Thalia's tree and Chiron was allowed to come back to camp."

"Why was he gone?" a voice asked.

"He had been banished from camp because it was believed that he was the one to have poisoned the tree."

Again, murmurs broke out. It quieted down after a while, and Athena smiled slightly.

"The centaurs saved Percy from that predicament and Chiron came back. They had a chariot race and Percy and Annabeth won." Athena continued.

"Which was to be expected," Poseidon grinned, "because I created horses and Athena made the chariot. One of the only times we cooperated."

"Or they won because of talent," Athena corrected.

"Or they won because I'm awesome."

"Or they – wait, what? Because _you're _awesome?"

Poseidon laughed and Athena shook her head and continued. "_Anyway, _they had the Fleece on Thalia's tree, and guess what? It worked too well. Thalia's spirit left the tree and she came back – much to Zeus's delight."

"Hey, she's my daughter," Zeus defended. "Of course I would be delighted."

"Putting aside Zeus's delight, and Athena's non-awesomeness," Apollo laughed, earning a 'hey!' from Athena and Zeus, "Why don't we continue on with these stories tomorrow? I'm hungry."

'Aww's," and "Noooooo's," resound throughout the area.

"We will group again tomorrow evening. For now, all campers go to your cabins and lights out!" Chiron ordered.

Grudgingly, all the campers got up and started to walk back. At the back of the amphitheatre, the lone man shimmered and disappeared.

ASDF

Once all the campers were gone, Chiron turned on the gods.

"If you do not mind me asking, why have you decided now to tell Percy's story?" Chiron asked.

"Well," Poseidon started, "I decided Percy wouldn't want to be mourned. He would rather be remembered. Of course, we shall still bless Percy on his journey, but we should think about all the good things he did, not focus on his death."

Chiron smiled slightly. "I'm sure he would be very happy to hear you say that, Lord Poseidon."

_Very happy indeed._

ASDF

The next night, all the campers were excited for the campfire. The fire in the middle burned high and bright, and again the man slipped in. Not too long later, the gods came.

"Alright, let's begin," Zeus grinned and sat back. "Who would like to start?"

"I will," Artemis smiled slightly. "When I first met Percy, he was about to jump off a cliff." She rolled her eyes. "Thalia, Annabeth and Percy were supposed to go and save these two demi-gods that Grover had discovered . . ."

Artemis continued on with the story, then Apollo took over when Artemis could explain no further.

"Naturally," he said, "And I couldn't sit around while my baby sis had been captured, so I disguised myself as Fred and helped Percy get to San Fran faster."

"What?" Zeus demanded. "So, you weren't really in your Palace . . .? You were helping them? Apollo, you _know _we can't-"

"Yeah, yeah," Apollo waved his hand around and Zeus huffed, but let it go on . . . for the time being. "As I was saying . . ."

The gods all took turns in explaining Percy Jackson's feats, earning different looks from the demi-gods.

When Percy did something stupid, they laughed. When he did something inspiring, they all gasped in awe. Up the back, the man with the limp and green eyes laughed silently and shook his head.

Finally, the gods got to when Percy was preparing for the final battle against Luke. Hermes told them how Percy had defended Annabeth, and how Martha and George had saved Percy and Annabeth.

They told of how Percy defeated Kronos. Finally, their mood got darker. The campers sensed it and the campfire flames got lower and not so bright.

Poseidon sighed and started the story on Percy's death.

**Flashback in Percy's P.O.V. :) **

_I huffed and sat down at the edge of a log. It had been a long night. It had started with me talking to Thalia and Nico, and now, somehow, I was separated from them, alone in the woods. I'm sure they're looking for me, though I can't guarantee they'll find me before dawn. I'll just make camp here._

_I sighed as I rubbed my hands in front of the now blazing fire._

"_Well," I grumbled, "might as well get some sleep."_

_I lay down and closed my heavy eyes. Morning would be here before I knew it. _

_I woke to the sound of singing. Beautiful, beautiful singing. I sat up and judged from the light that only a few hours had passed. I glanced around me and saw a silhouetted figure sitting on a rock – I had no idea where _that _came from – and I stared at them. It stood up and walked gracefully towards me. _

_I looked away at the sight of her. She wasn't wearing real clothing. The only thing covering her was a large snake that was wrapped around her, only covering her, uh, womanly part. Her long, flaming red hair covered her breasts, and I hoped she wasn't one of those women who liked to flick their hair around a lot._

"_Percy," she cooed. "I've been waiting for you. You have kept Lamia waiting a long time, sweetie."_

_Lamia? Wasn't she that vampiric demon who liked to feed on children? Oh, gods. Of course. Always me, right?_

_I grabbed Riptide from my pocket and flicked off the cap. Yet, somehow, I knew this wasn't a fight I was going to be able to win._

Poseidon hesitated, and decided to leave out any gory details. "Nico and Thalia found him the next morning. They IM'd Dionysus and he transported the three to Olympus. We had a ceremony for Percy the next day."

Poseidon stood up and walked off, with everyone's eyes trailing behind him. The man up the back stood also, and the rustling noise alerted everyone. At not recognizing the odd cloak, demigods murmured and drew weapons, while the gods stood up prepared for a fight.

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded, drawing his Master Bolt.

The man waved his hand around. "Put that away, Zeus. You know as well as me that it won't hurt me."

He seemed to grin and one the gods faces lit up.

"Oh my _gods!" _she yelled. "How – you – do you realize what you put us all through?"

Artemis ran up the back and threw herself in his arms. "Percy . . ." she whispered. "Why did you leave?"

"Artemis," he breathed, wrapping his strong arms around the goddess. "I've missed you."

He picked her up and spun her around, despite the limp. She laughed joyfully.

"Artemis," Zeus called warily. "Who is he?"

In her happiness, Artemis addressed him casually. "Daddy, this, here, is Percy Jackson."

She threw his hood back, though still with one of his arms wrapped around her waist.

Poseidon re-entered, his eye's wide, while he looked over his favourite son.

"He's finally come home."

* * *

**Wow. What a crap ending. Haha. If anyone has any ideas on how I could change it, review and tell me. LOL.**

**Oh, and, I'll leave it up to you all whether or not you think Artemis and Percy had something going. :)**

**Favorite quote:**

"_Which was to be expected," Poseidon grinned, "because I created horses and Athena made the chariot. One of the only times we cooperated."_

"_Or they won because of talent," Athena corrected. _

"_Or they won because I'm awesome."_

"_Or they – wait, what? Because _you're_ awesome?" _

**LOL.**


End file.
